Dancing Days
by Hybrid Momentz
Summary: Two years have passed since the "great picture show," and life goes on... The boys are now in their last year of Peach Creek Jr. High and what can be said? Times change... EddyxMarie EddxNazz Rated T for mild curses.
1. Chapter 1

**DANCING** **DAYS**

_I_ _own_ _nothing_. _All_ _characters_ _belong_ _to_ _the_ _great_ _Danny_ _Antonucci._

Well, what can be said... Time passes nonstop, no? Within that passing, the only perpetual thing is change. Like in everyday life, change can happen in an instant, some for the better, some for the worse, but whether you like it or not, it comes, and there's not a thing you can do about it. Heh heh, I'm not trying to bum ya out, just bringing ya to reality for a bit, you can go back to your fantasy after this, because trust me: Most of the stuff you're about to read is mainly fantasy anyways! All revolving around three jawbreaker-loving boys who you fortunately will never forget about in your lifetime. That's right, I'm talking about Ed, Edd and of course, Eddy. You see, two years have passed since the events where the children of Peach Creek discovered the true nature of Eddy's antics and the real side of his infamous older brother was discovered... And change left its mark on the cul-de-sac, alright.

As kids grow older, they notice unexplainable things begin to occur, and some feel so good, they don't bother questioning it...

**Chapter** **One**

Another Summer had passed in Peach Creek, and the leaves have all turned orange and gold, coating the concrete and lawns as "Autumn's snow" in the very early hours of a Monday morning. Down in the bowels of one of the residential homes came a very loud snoring that resembled a chainsaw hacking away at a giant tree trunk. It came from the home's basement, and belonged to the neighborhood neanderthal, the lovable Ed. Clad in only a tanktop top and tighty wighties, the big lug appeared to be dreaming, as he ran on all fours while laying on his back on his severely festered mattress. In an instant, the door to Ed's room swings open, slamming against the wall and revealing Ed's little sister, Sarah. She had a nice calm smile as she looked happily at her big brother. She tip-toes over to him and clasps her hands merrily. In another flash, she pulls a megaphone from behind her back, and shouts into it with all her might.

"GET UP, EEEEEEED!"

The shrill voice seeps its way into Ed's ear instantly, waking him up with a few screams of his own. Ed falls off his bed as Sarah daintily makes her way back upstairs. Dragging his head on the ground as he walked, Ed goes into his personal equally atrocious bathroom and stands in front of the mirror, grinning. He reaches down into the sink to splash water on his face but what he really drenches his mug with is pure gravy. From the bucket he kept in his sink.

After that, Ed gets a running start from the bathroom and long-jumps into his room, landing on one of the many giant piles of clothes. A few seconds pass before he jumps out of the pile as if someone threw him out of it, fully dressed in whatever piece of clothing he reached out for: A green and red flannel and jeans. All set, Ed heads up the stairs with his arms waving freely behind him and enters the kitchen, where Sarah is sat at the table, enjoying a bowl of oatmeal.

"Hey, little sister!" Ed shouts as he picks her up in a bearhug mid-chew. Sarah is caught off-guard, and beans Ed in the eye with her fist. Ed quickly stands back up with a black eye, as if nothing happened and reaches for a box of his favorite cereal, Chunky Puffs. "I was visited by the Shout Fairy this morning again, Sarah!"

"Was she as cute and gorgeous as ever?" asked Sarah, batting her eyelashes.

"Grrabfggrgfgbgr!" was all that was comprehendable, as Ed poured the Chunky Puffs directly into his mouth, then simply splashed the milk in after. Sarah sees this and it bugs her.

"CLOSE YOUR MOUTH WHEN YOU CHEW, MISTER!"

Ed instantly stops chewing, then swallows the giant sphere of soggy cereal in his mouth as Sarah goes back to her calm state and proceeds with her oatmeal, speaking with her innocent voice once more.

"So, Ed... Today's the annual field trip to the Jawbreaker Factory, and I heard through the grapevine that your super cool friend, Eddy, is the bus monitor this year-"

"We have a grapevine!?" shouted Ed with great curiosity, "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, I will smash a bunch of grapes with my feet and make lots and lots of tasty-"

"ED!" Ed stops his ramble, and Sarah continues calmly, though somewhat irked, "Now... Do you remember the experiment you made with mom's goose and dad's expensive golf balls, and they got realllllllllllly mad when they found their stuff 'lost...?'"

Ed's eyes widen here. He still had that experiment, actually: a raw goose that looked to be forcefully shaped into a fish that had golf balls for eyes that now hung over Ed's fungus infested bath tub like a prized trophy. A great accomplishment for the lump on a log, but those feelings of joy were destroyed upon seeing the rage in his parent's eyes once they found their belongings missing. Sarah clearly knew Ed was the culprit, but it appeared that she was saving her blackmailing for a specific moment, and this was it.

"You wouldn't want mommy and daddy to find out a week later that it was YOU who took their things, do ya, oblivious big brother?"

"NO! Please baby sister (sob)," Ed drops to his knees, clasping his hands together, "Do not invoke the wrath of mom and dad on this poor Ed! (sob) I'll do anything, just name it!"

A devious smirk spreads across Sarah's face, and the little girl act gets thrown out.

"You know the deal every year, Ed! First dibs jawbreakers are ALWAYS best, so me n' Jimmy get frontsies on the schoolbus! And YOU'RE getting us the front seats on the bus this year by MAKING Eddy reserve them for us! Got it!?"

Ed, in the midst of pleading in desperation, completely agrees to this.

"I wi-will, S-Sarah (sob) Just please don't tell mom and dad! (sob)"

"Good boy!" The innocent smile returns to Sarah's face and she pats Ed's head as he hugs the legs of her chair.

Down the street from Ed's house, at the very corner, stood another home where another individual was commencing his daily rituals. In a clean and tidy well-kept room where literally everything appeared to have a label on it, we hear the sound of humming, belonging to one Edd. The brainy child was finishing up a last label that read 'Jim' (his cactus). Edd finishes with a sigh of pleased relief as he wipes his forehead and looks around at this morning's daily label updating.

"Ahh... Let's see here now..." Edd pulls a stopwatch from out of his pocket and checks it out. "...3:48! A personal best if I do say so myself. You're a beast, Double D!"

Edd chuckles out loud and proceeds to leave his bedroom for the bathroom. He turns the sink on, squirts some toothpaste on the ol' toothbrush, and brushes his teeth, very thoroughly. As Edd grows a look of concentration as he brushes, his phone begins to suddenly ring. Edd's eyes widen upon hearing it. This had never happened to him before, it was a conundrum: Edd held the value of dental hygiene to heart, but to keep someone waiting on the phone would be completely rude, which was something he simply hated being! He looked desperate but then pure confidence took over. The same look of determination came back, and it was time for drastic measures: He leaves the bathroom, toothbrush in mouth, and dashes into his room in Double D running fashion.

Wasting no time, he expertely ties a black tie over his white V-neck, then buttons up a gray cardigan sweater he had laid out on his bed. The phone is still ringing as Edd leaves his room, brushing while running now, and dashes downstairs. He reaches the phone and simply moves his toothbrush to the side to speak.

"Ahem... Double D here, Double D speaking!"

"Good moooorning, baaaabe!"

Edd's eyes widen to saucers and his face instantly turns red. It was his girlfriend, Nazz, the popular girl at school. The two had gotten together last year in seventh grade after Edd was selected by Mrs. Smith, the math teacher, to be her tutor for the year to save Nazz's severly low grade. The brainiac managed to get it to a B-, and over time, Nazz found smarts to be damn sexy. Go figure.

The sound of her voice still melted Edd to his core so much that his tie rolls up. He begins to drool with the foamy liquid landing all over his cardigan and the hand holding his toothbrush falls to the side, causing to mumble in his speech, ruining his clothes instantly in the process.

"Ghhg-ello..."

A stupid smile spreads across Edd's face as Nazz is heard giggling over the phone.

"Hehehehe... Brushing your teeth, babe?" Edd nods, as if she heard it and she continues, "Listen, I'm calling to check if we're still getting the front seats for the Jawbreaker Factory, with Eddy being Bus Monitor and all!"

Edd snaps out of his daze and speaks in a normal voice.

"Correct, my dear! I've discussed it with Eddy last night, and the plans have been arranged," he pulls a rolled up paper from his pocket and opens it up, "I even have a seating chart drawn out if you need it."

"Whew! Oh, good... I think I'd understand them better if it had pictures, kinda like if my math book had pictures... That'd be awesome! Anyways, my mom's dropping me off at school, so I won't be taking the bus, but I'll see you over there!"

"S-Sounds swell, Nazz. I shall see you over there."

Nazz giggles at his stutter and ends the conversation.

"Byeee, babe..."

With a kiss, Nazz hangs up and Edd is left smiling dumbfounded with the dial tone going off in his ear. He snaps out of it, then looks at the time on his watch.

"Oh no, I have to get moving!" Edd runs back upstairs, rinses off, grabs his bag, and then back down, feeling like he just dropped five pounds with all this running around. "Whoops, almost forgot this!"

What Edd grabs appears to be a wagon handle connected to a big device on wheels that was cloaked with a white sheet over it. He pulls it out the door and out he goes to the bus stop, completely unaware of his ruffled tie and foam stained sweater.

Across the street, not that far from Edd's house, was another specific suburban home. Within the backside of this house, which utilized a sliding glass door as entry, was a loud snoring but not as loud as Ed's. It was Eddy, of course, and he appeared to be talking in his sleep too, something about winning best actor, film, TV series, and talk show all rolled into one category. The rising sun's light reflects off the disco ball that hung over his room, and hits his eyes. Apparently he didn't shut his blinds all the way, but maybe it was for the better, as the gleam was bright enough to wake Eddy up with an annoyed groan.

"Everytime I open the envelope..."

Eddy lets out a loud roar-like yawn and drags himself out of bed with all his might. It's when he looks at the nearby chair that his groggy drowsy eyes pop up in an instant. Over the chair was a sash that proudly boasted the words 'BUS MONITOR.' Eddy makes a sprint for it, puts it on, then checks himself in the mirror out, in just a tanktop and boxers.

"Ohhh yeahhh... Bus Monitor, baby!" He flexes some nonexistant muscles, "Bus Master, Bus Overlord, Bus Grand Daddy-o-Allllll Jawbreakers, can I get what-what!?"

He lets out an Eddy laugh, and heads for his shower. Today was basically Eddy's Christmas, or even his birthday. The teacher had gone through all the names on the list for potential bus monitors, with his at the bottom. Ohh, Eddy thought she did this on purpose, to mess with him, being the class clown and all, but it was inevitable. She got to his name last Friday, and boy, did Eddy let her hear it that day. The shower stall in Eddy's bathroom steams up and his excitement furthers as he gets down on some Tom Jones, using his bar of soap as a microphone. Eddy turns the shower off and exits, placing himself directly in the center of his giant mirror, once more attempting to flaunt his muscles.

"Say goodbye to that hot bod, stud, because after today you're gonna have a stomach full of jawbreakers FRESH off the assembly line!"

When Eddy reaches his room, he wastes no time in getting ready. Just an unzipped hoodie version of the shirt he usually wears with a white t-shirt underneath and some dark jeans. Boom. Eddy leaves his house after splashing a rather large amount of cologne, missing breakfast for obvious reasons, and struts his way to the bus stop with his head held high and a cocky smirk. The cherry on top was that prized sash. He is eventually met with Edd, Ed, his little sister Sarah and her best friend, Jimmy. Eddy pokes Jimmy's shoulder, causing him to look, but moves forward, just missing him. He walks past Sarah, completely ignoring her glare, and gets between Ed and Edd, putting his arms around their necks.

"Boys... This is a day all men dream about but very little accomplish..." Ed looks down at him, a grin slowly growing wider, and Edd smirks admiringly at the inspiration in his voice as he continues, "Today WE join those few! Gentlemen, today I give you... The FIRST jawbreakers of the day, hahaha!"

"Yes!" Ed and Edd high five each other as they shout in unison, but as Ed opens his eyes, he looks past Edd and notices Sarah smirking deviously from behind. She pulls a golf ball out and waves it at him. The happiness in Ed is entirely drained as he pouts deeply now.

"Buck up, big guy!" Eddy grabs Ed's sagging lower lip, pulls it down, and it goes up like a projector screen. "It's just 'til we get to school! Look, here comes the bus!"

Sure enough, the yellow vehicle drew nearer and halted before the group with a screech. Sarah and Jimmy are the first to go in, followed by Eddy, Edd and Ed, in that order. There were a few of the other kids from the neighborhood inside already. Jonny 2x4 sat right behind the bus driver's seat, ear pushed against his best friend, Plank, hearing some sort of conversation apparently. Near the middle sat the Kanker Sisters. Lee, the eldest, appeared to be scolding May, the youngest, as she gripped her ear. The only one out of it was Marie, the middle child, who merely looked out the window with a hand on her cheek

Ever since Edd, her love interest, had gotten together with Nazz, she had been a wreck. Last year, she was psychotic. Where the Kanker Sisters were the bullies as a trio, it was so bad that Marie herself alone was the biggest threat. This year was different. She was quiet, and avoided many her sisters would find a victim, a punch to the gut was all she would offer. The only ones not complaining were the Eds.

Sarah and Jimmy find a seat opposite to Jonny, and Sarah's eyes lock on with Ed's as he passes her by. Ed scratches the back of his pimpled head, still not knowing how to even begin the request Ed must make to Eddy. As the Eds continue walking, the Kankers notice them. May smiles wide, forgetting the pain on her ear, and wipes off her shirt, and clasps her hands together, grinning clumsily as Ed passed by. Lee adjusts her curly hair, and grins dreamily as Eddy passed by, waving her hand lightly at him. Eddy appeared to be looking at her, but was actually looking at Marie. To be honest, Eddy actually had a dream recently where he was on this totally amazing date that involved rocketship racing and a jawbreaker jacuzzi. Right before it ended, the last thing was revealed was the girl he was on a date with: Marie Kanker.

Ever since that, Eddy's been secretly keeping her somewhere in his mind like a pair of lost keys and has no idea why. Marie, who was still looking out the window, looks up and notices Eddy in the reflection looking back at her. She somewhat eagerly turns to look at him, but when she does, Eddy notices quickly and continues on walking. Marie then nonchalantly looks at Edd, who sees this, and continues on walking, cover ring the side of his face with his hand as he begins to sweat profusely. This causes Marie to squint angerly and slightly grind her teeth, looking away back toward the window with new found anger. The Eds reach the very back of the bus and a smile suddenly overtakes their faces.

"Ohhh yeah, best seats in the house, ALWAYS open!" Eddy pounces in the middle and Ed and Edd take their seat on each side of him. Eddy pulls a rolled up piece of paper of his own and unravels a miniature banner. "So, this is what I know so far. The batch of jawbreakers go like this: Three trays, stacked on top of one another, each containing NINE jawbreakers. VARIETY flavored, mind you..."

Ed was facing Eddy, but his eyes said he was in his own little world. Edd just looked on completely astonished at the amount of thought Eddy had put into this day.

"Here's what I'm thinking we do once the doors open. You know how the first thing you gotta do when you get off the bus is shake the factory owner's hand? I say we SKIP that waste of time, and get ourselves a good five second head start," Eddy points to a drawing of a hand withe red 'no' symbol over it, "You just know these other saps are gonna fall for that! Double D, you and Nazz are gonna have to work together, can't have last year's arm cramp incident again."

Edd slightly frowns at this.

"Well, Eddy, if you paid more attention like this to your homework, you wouldn't be failing so horrendously in your studies!" He crosses his arms and looks away with his nose turned up, "And I wouldn't worry this year. For you see, it took last year's humility to prepare greatly for the year of retribution! I WAS saving this for the factory, but behold, gentlemen."

Edd grabs the white sheet that his his contraption from the world and removes it, revealing the triple decker tray that Eddy mentioned the factory used to display their sample jawbreakers, with two additions: it was on four wheels, and had an additional tray sticking out from each side. Instead of holding 27, it would hold 45 jawbreakers. Eddy's eyes widen with tears as he almost finds himself at a loss for words.

"...D-Double D... (sniff) It's... It's...BEAUTIFUL! (sob)"

"I knew it'd be suited to your liking, Eddy," Edd looks at his device, proudly, "and you're Bus Monitor this year too! Things are truly looking up, gentlemen."

"You know it, Sockhead! This year is OURS!"

Eddy cackles cockily, and puts his arms around Ed and Edd's necks. Edd starts chuckling awkwardly and just when Ed was about to add in his own laughter, oblivious to the subject matter, when he looks straight ahead. He is met with Jimmy, who had his elbows on the top of the seat, and Sarah, who once again held a golf ball in hand. Both were looking back at him with pure smug, and Ed once again droops his lower lip... What the hell was he gonna do?


	2. Chapter 2

Woooo, this took a while eh? Heh heh, sorry this took a year to update ;] Diggin' the reviews, glad ya folks are enjoying the story. A thanks to **GiantMako** for catchin' a typo in the last chapter. Been fixed, buddy (: Now, on with the story!

P.S. In my story, Eddy is the Ferris Bueller of Peach Creek Jr. High haha

**ChapterTwo**

The school bus arrives at Peach Creek Jr. High, and the kids on board begin to exit, starting with an eager Jonny. He jumps the whole steps and sprints off, clutching Plank tightly, looking around to make sure no one sees him, but in reality, no one cared what the odd child did. Out next are the Kanker Sisters. Lee and May look like they've patched things up as they giggle about some gossip, with a silent Marie following behind. A triumphant Sarah and Jimmy are next, and finally come the Eds. Eddy, with an eager walk, Edd, pulling his contraption in tow, and lastly, Ed, who was visibly still wrecked about the plea he would eventually have to make to Eddy. As they go up the steps, Edd notices Ed's sadness.

"Ed, are you feeling OK?" Eddy stops now too, and Ed is taken by surprise as Edd continues. "Because you've been moping the whole bus ride here. We're going to the Jawbreaker Factory today! Now, what about that has got you feeling so blue, dear friend?"

"Hahaha! Ed just can't wait to get to the factory either!" Eddy slaps Ed on the back. "I feel ya, lumpy, but we just gotta take a stupid role call, let's get it over with!"

"Um, Eddy," Edd interrupts by poking him on the shoulder then points to his watch, "we still have 20 minutes of free time before class officially starts."

Eddy freezes mid-step with a surprised look, then frowns. It all just seemed like deliberate distractions to keep those sugary orbs from reaching his mouth. He then looked calm and gives a little shrug.

"That's fine. Even better, actually! I missed breakfast, let's go see what's left stuck to the trays in the cafeteria, boys!"

"I believe I too missed my daily meal with all of this morning's antics'" Edd says as he puts a hand over his growling stomach, "and this might be just what you need to turn that frown upsidedown!"

"Sheesh, Double D..." Eddy rolls his eyes.

Ed's eyes light up as his sad expression vanishes and is replaced with a wide legit Ed grin.

"Yahhh, I could eat again! Let's go!"

The Eds make their way to the cafeteria which was near empty, so close to class time already. The boys grab a tray and head down the line. Eddy grabs a cinnamon roll, tater tots and white milk. Edd just grabs an apple, an orange and a bottled water. Ed grabs two waffles, a hardboiled egg, a bowl of oatmeal , short stack of pancakes, three muffins and a single chocolate milk. They head toward the lunch lady, hand her their new required lunch cards (issued this year) and before they even do anything else, she stops them in their tracks, causing their eyes to bulge.

"What!?" Shouts Eddy. "What do you mean 'are you paying together,' those lunch cards are legit, lady-What the...?"

The lunch lady had pointed to a sign that read "ALL BEVERAGES - 25¢." All of the boy's eyes bulge with disappointment. Ed's bottom lip quivers, Edd shrugs with a sigh and Eddy lets out an annoyed grunt.

"Argh! When the heck did THIS happen!?"

"Ah yes..." Ed and Eddy turn to Edd, "I guess it slipped my mind, heh heh... But I'm afraid this was discussed last week. I overheard Nurse Prowse discussing it last week..."

"Oh, that's just freaking perfect! What's next, a kick ball tax!? Argh!"

Eddy moans in despair and looks ready to return his meal, finding it meaningless to enjoy without his milk when... There, in the trash, was a bag filled... God knows what, but the stench was enough to get Eddy's attention. He frowns in disgust, but is then interrupted by something else. A yodel-like song that sounded like gibberish fills the air and all three Eds turn to the culprit. It was Rolf. The years hadn't gone well for him. Yes, he was close friends with the school quarterback, Kevin, and was the all-star for the basketball team... But his severely bizarre outlandish lifestyle still clashed with the other students. Especially when Jimmy threw house parties. He always went all out but Rolf still weirded him out and it was this little fact that that caused Eddy's mouth to spread in an evil manner.

Eddy grabs the bag with a napkin, and when Rolf is within proximity, he begins a speech he literally just thought up on the spot. With his back to Rolf, Eddy pretends he's in a conversation through a cell phone.

"Hahaha! Oh, Jimmy, ANOTHER pool party? Don't mind if I do! No, I'll see YOU there, heh heh..." As soon as Rolf is nearby, Eddy puts an arm around his shoulder and continues. "Ohhhh man, life is good eh, Rolfy Boy? Allllll these parties, I can barely keep up, hahaha!"

Rolf lets this sink in. He was in such a good mood, carrying his tray of pig snouts, and now he had to hear this? All this time just showing up to parties as Kevin's guest. The fact that now even an Ed could get invited to them got the farm boy's blood boiling.

"Bah!" Rolf slaps Eddy's hand off. "Rolf has partaken in the rituals of ridicule bestowed upon the two and a half Ed Boys, and not once has he been allowed entry to Boy Jimmy's social meetings! How does such a dimly lit tool shack as yourself gain acceptance?"

"Hey, I don't blame ya, Stretch! But it's can be explained, Rolf..." Eddy holds the filthy bag up, "with the Sack of Desires! One whiff, Rolf, one whiff every two hours, and you will be the talk of the whole school by the end of the day, guaranteed!"

Rolf eyes Eddy with severe doubt, but it still piqued his curiosity. He leans in toward the bag and takes a huge sniff.

"Ah, yes... Truly this stench mirrors the nonsensical sensations that Rolf sees on channel Noig, 'ËTV'!" Rolf keeps inhaling. "Ah, Ed Boy, Rolf has a quarter in his pocket, perhaps a little... Trade can be in order, yes?"

"Oh, Rolf... The old me would have said 'yes' right away' but..." No longer able to take the smell, Eddy pulls a clothespin out and uses it to shut his nose, "but we're dealing with high tech technology, Rolfy Boy, it's a new age! ...Three quarters."

"Rolf can tell Three-Haired Ed Boy has grown wise over the years," Rolf reaches into his pocket and pulls the 75¢ out, "But Rolf can see why such a device would fetch high profit. It is a deal!"

Just like that, the exchange is made, chump change for a bag full of no-one-wants-to-know, and like that, the boys are able to get their beverages. Eddy walks in the lead, walking with a smug smirk and Ed begins licking at his oatmeal. Edd stared at Eddy from behind with great awe.

"...My word, Eddy. Your salesmanship has indeed grown greatly over the years, how did you del that bag of... Of FILTH to Rolf!?"

"Now, now, my sweet... Some things are better off left unexplained..." Eddy pops his milk open and takes a chug, ending with a burp. "That, or you can finally believe I was born awesome, heh heh!"

"Everything has an explanation, Eddy! I mean, h-he didn't even question you! Tell me how-"

"Double Deeeeeeeee!"

Edd is caught off guard as he is seized and picked up into a giant squeeze hug courtesy of his girlfriend, Nazz. Ed and Eddy stop as she puts Edd down and greets the other guys.

"Hi Ed, Eddy! Oooh, are you guys ready? This the year, we're gonna get first dibs!"

"Oh, you know it, baby! Oh yeahhh!" Eddy straightens out the Bus Monitor sash he was wearing and looks back at her. "Nothing's gonna stop us now!"

On command from the context of the conversation, Ed droops his lower lip, the dark deed he must soon commence returning to haunt him. Eddy, Edd and Nazz share one more laugh before she departs with Edd.

"Well, I'm sorry boys, but I gotta steal Double D for a bit, but see you guys later at the schoolbus, OK?"

Eddy then shouts, "Late! Try not to show up with hickeys this time, Sock Head, hahaha!"

Nazz lets out a laugh of her own as Edd turns a deep shade of red. Eddy and Ed soon find an empty table, but as they walk toward it, Eddy notices from the corner of his eye... Marie Kanker. She looked down at her untouched oatmeal in disdain. She most likely saw that little display between Edd and Nazz. There even more dire questions to be answered though: Why was Eddy giving a rat's ass about this? Why did he notice Marie whenever she was around? He acted like it bugged him, but deep down, he was curious. Eddy was a ladies man, no doubt, but... A Kanker? Who saw this coming?

Ed and Eddy take their seat and as Ed begin to devour his feast, Eddy is still staring at Marie, who was three tables down with her sisters. It's after a while that she looks up, and for a split second, catches Eddy looking at her. When she double takes, Eddy had gone to chugging his milk, looking away.

"What the..." Marie squints her eyes. What was that all about? As she stares at him, she gets a smack to the back of her head, compliments of her older sister, Lee.

"Hey, are ya done stuffin' your mouth yet? Let's go already!"

Lee then stands up from the table and begins to walk away, with May following in pursuit. Marie looks upset again, giving Eddy one last look as she stands up, soon following after her sisters. Eddy notices them leave, and watches Marie from behind, losing train of thought. It's here when Ed's voice finally comes in clear.

"Eddy... Eddy?... Eddy!"

The last one startled him, turning red at the reason why he wasn't paying attention. He chuckles and scratches the back of his head nervously.

"Uhhhh, heh heh... W-What's up, Ed?"

"Um, Eddy... I... I gots... A favor to ask you..."

"What is it?"

"Umm..." Ed plays with his hands. "Y-you... You gotta give Sarah and Jimmy the front seats of the bus, Eddy! You just gotta!"

Ed starts blubbering incoherently as he throws himself at Eddy over the table. Eddy just shoots him a look of total confusion as he then pushes him off with a loud laugh.

"Hahaha! And just why the heck would I do that, Mono-Brow!? Are you forgetting where we're going? Jawbreaker Factory!"

"But Eddy..." Ed starts whispering, could get in big trouble...!"

"...I'm still lost, Ed."

"Sarah's gonna tell mom and dad about my experiment, and I will be punished, Eddy! *sob* My parents warned me for the last time, dad said Mr. Belt said so! *sob* Please Eddy, I don't wanna go to military school!"

Ed starts sobbing again as a cool relaxed smirk comes across Eddy's face. He pats Ed's head in comfort.

"Is that it? Haha... Don't worry, Ed... You leave everything to me."

The bell then rings and all the students get to their classes. Being a grade A procrastinator, Eddy always took his time getting, usually making him the last one to get there. When he and Ed do get there, it's ass foretold: everyone was already seated. The class consisted of Sarah, Jonny, Marie, and Eddy and Ed of course. Ed takes his seat with a depressed expression, not daring to look at Sarah. Eddy, on the other hand, stops at Sarah's desk as he's passing her by. He leans on it with his elbow, checking his nails with a smug grin. This unsurprisingly begins to irritate her as she begins to growl, then shout.

"Grrrr, waddya want, you blockhead!?"

"Sweet little Sarah..." Eddy adjusts his Bus Monitor sash and continues. "Word on the street is that you and your lil' puppet want first calls to front of the school bus, eh?"

Sarah shoots a glare at Ed who still refused to look at her.

"Ah, ah, ahhh... Don't look at him." Eddy turns Sarah's head with his thumb, making her face him. This further infuriates Sarah, who looks at him with utter shock. "See this sash, squirt? Bus Monitor. As in, monitoring the bus? That means I'M in charge of that baby until we get to the Jawbreaker Factory, understand? It'd be a shame if yours and Jimmy's permission slip just happened to have... Disappeared, heh heh..."

"...E-Eddy, Jimmy and I sent in our permission slips!"

"Aww... I'm afraid that's not up to you, sweetie! So here's what's gonna happen... You and Curly are gonna sit wayyyyyy in the back of the bus... And be good little brats about it. But, if you keep your frog mouth shut about Ed's stinkin' fish, I'll let you sit behind us... Capeesh?"

Sarah just grits her teeth, shooting Eddy the fiercest of glares without a response. Eddy lets out an obnoxious laugh as he goes take his seat. Marie, who had been watching all this, cracks her first smile of the day, and just like in the cafeteria, Eddy catches it before a double-take that makes Marie go back to drawing doodles on her desk with a faint unnoticeable blush. Did she really just do that?

After taking attendance, all the kids are lined up outside a single school bus, Eddy in front of course. The bus opens its doors, and Eddy runs in with a spring in his step. Immediately, he sits at the front seat, then tells Edd and Nazz to take one side, while he sat with Ed. After that, the rest of the kids walked in. Sarah and Jimmy were next, and they sat right behind Eddy and Ed. Then it was Kevin and Jonny, both looking disturbed.

"Why's he doing that, Kevin?"

"I don't know, man, don't ask me..."

Right behind them was Rolf, who was taking great whiffs out of the "Sack of Desires." He sat alone, of course. Last, we had the Kanker Sisters. Lee was first, walking with both hands in her pockets with a nice strut. Behind her was May who was awkwardly mimicking her, and lastly, Marie, who walked nonchalantly. She just looked straight ahead, while Eddy tried his best to remain looking out the window. This was ridiculous. Now he was feeling awkward around her? Apparently, so was she, as she lets out a small sigh of relief once she was s good distance away from his seat. Eddy looks at his reflection in the window, then frowns. What was wrong with him? He was about to have first dibs at jawnreakers, fresh off the assembly line! This brings a fat grin back to his face as he runs his hands together. The school bus' motor starts up, and then it was off to the factory...


End file.
